Winter Wonderland
by Magelet1
Summary: Here's another Kel/Neal story - or is it? If you know the up-coming secret, DON'T TELL!! okay, the last chapter is up. I copied alot out of Squire, so if you don't want any spoilers if you haven't read it yet, don't read the last chapter.
1. Winter Wonderland

Winter Wonderland  
Okay, more of you want another Neal/Kel fic, so I came up with this one. I love twisted stories, so don't be   
surprised if this one twists too. I'm bad. So bad. Here's another series... (Next line finishes the sentence)  
By Magelet  
  
Winter for the squires in training this year was a fairly quiet and peaceful one. Kel was out ice-skating the length   
of the frozen pond. Raoul, her knight-master was paying a long several-week visit to the king, and she had plenty of free   
time. She felt two strong hands grasp her waist suddenly, she hadn't heard anyone or seen anyone, but since Cleon was the   
only one who did so to her, she ignored him and sped up. She had broken his arm once by not thinking and flipping him; she   
didn't want that to happen again.  
  
"Hey Kel, slow down a bit." Said a voice behind her. She came to a total halt. It was Neal, not Cleon. She pivoted,   
turning to face him, but lightly so that his hands remained around her waist.  
  
"I'm sorry, Neal. I thought that you were Cleon." She apologized, looking down at her skated, he had not released his   
hold of her, and she was blushing slightly.  
  
"That's okay. I've been meaning to talk to you though, and now seemed like a good time. I want to show you some place   
where we can talk. He lead her off the pond, where they removed their ice skates, then took her to the Royal Forest. "Close   
your eyes." He ordered gently. When she obliged, he took her gloved hand in his and led her into a small clearing. "Open your   
eyes now." He whispered into her ear. She shivered and opened them, gasping as she did.  
  
"Neal," she breathed, "it's beautiful."  
  
"Just like you." He murmured in her ear, his warm breath tickling her. He slipped his arms around her as she shivered   
again. "Are you cold? We can go inside if you'd like." His voice was worried.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'm just glad to be with you." She leaned against him; "Cleon won't listen to me. He thinks I still   
like him. You believe me, don't you?" he turned her head slightly. He wasn't as tall as Cleon, who was a stubborn three   
inches taller, but he was her own height.  
  
"I believe you, Kel. I really do." His heart beat increased  
  
"Is something wrong Neal?"  
  
"No, not really. Yeah, kind of. Have you seen Joren looking at you the last few days?" his voice tightened a bit.   
"It's odd; he keeps staring at you."  
  
"Yes, but I ignored him. Why'd you bring him up?" she squirmed slightly in her best friend's grasp. "Can't we speak   
on a different topic and enjoy this?" she thought for a moment, "But he would fit in here. When he came back as a squire,   
when we were pages, it seems like so long ago, remember how he was dressed? Like an ice prince." Kel frowned, "Anyway,"  
  
"Kel, I'm glad you remember that." He said solemnly, then quickly said, "That proves that you have a good memory, you   
being an ancient squire and all. Yes, I remember way back when we were pages, no not two years ago, twenty!" he teased in a   
musing tone. Kel elbowed him gently in the stomach and met his hard muscles, but that didn't mean that he didn't feel it; she   
could feel her best friend flinch.  
  
"Oh? Can't take an elbow to the stomach? Are you getting weak Neal?" she asked, turning and pushing him down. His   
arms still around her, he fell, pulling her down too.  
  
"Really? Well now, let's see about that!" he turned it into a sparring match in the shallow snow of the meadow.   
  
Kel won, pinning Neal down with her knees and hands. She leaned right down in his face and said in a panting whisper,   
"So, was I right?" he didn't answer right away, but looked deep into her hazel eyes, his emerald ones searching. He lifted   
his head slightly and kissed her gently and with a conceding air, agreeing with her. She let him kiss her, not quite knowing   
how to react.   
  
When he laid his head back down she rolled off him and stood up, her head humming. It was over with Cleon, but she   
still liked him, she knew Roald liked her, but didn't want to say anything, and really couldn't because of the Yamani princess   
that he was to marry. Most of her friends gave her glances that clearly said 'I like you': including Faleron, Owen, Merric   
and Seaver. It was odd, but she just ignored them. Now Neal had kissed her and she was exuberant, but she did feel a bit bad   
at him having done it right after she and Cleon had broken off their relationship. Her thoughts were cut off by Neal who came   
over to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kel. I shouldn't have kissed you. Can you forgive me?" he glanced at her, shifting his gaze from the   
ground.  
  
Kel thought quickly. "How could I forgive you Neal?" she asked harshly then smiled broadly at his hurt expression,   
"I didn't think you did anything wrong, so how could I forgive you for something you didn't do?" she asked innocently. Neal   
gave a relieved sigh, stepped over to her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.   
  
"I love you Kel. And I don't ever want you to think or even suspect otherwise, all right?" he asked her, turning her   
head and kissing her gently on the nose. She giggled, steam rising from where her breath hit the air. "Never forget that this   
is our spot. Our place to hide from the world. Just the two of us." Kel nodded, looking at his emerald eyes - was that a   
trace of blue she saw? It couldn't be, so she leaned her head against her best-friends solid chest. "And Kel?" she looked up   
at his face, "Never talk about this place except when we're in it. Not anywhere else and to no one, not even to me." If Kel   
thought that this was odd, she didn't show it. Neal sighed contentedly and hugged her tight. "Let's go back now, before we   
freeze!" And they trudged out of the Royal Forest.   
  



	2. Snow, White

Snow, White  
By Magelet  
  
Supper that night proved interesting. Kel and Neal sat together, as usual, but Neal was totally silent. He seemed to be   
brooding on something, but he didn't tell her. He didn't even look at her for that matter. The situation was a little better,   
she felt though, because he spoke only when spoken to any avoided drawing out the answers.  
  
Kel lost interest in trying to read his thoughts after a while, and let her attention wander about the room. Cleon   
glanced at her, sighed, then went back to talking to Seaver, who then also glanced her direction, and shook his head solemnly.  
Kel looked up the table at Joren, who caught her eye, and grinned like he knew something was going to happen. It wasn't a   
malicious smile, nor devious; more like mischievous. It puzzled her, but maybe she'd ask Neal later. He might know. He just   
knew these things sometimes. Finishing her thought, as she stared at the table, she looked up at Joren once more. He looked   
back at her then laughed.   
  
Still puzzling as she left, she changed her trains of thought to what Neal had said right before they had gone inside   
the doors. 'If something ever bothers you or in any of your free time, come to our place. I'll be there, even if I'm late or   
it kills me.' He had said, emerald eyes twinkling.  
  
Kel hurried to her room and threw on some warmer outer garments and all but ran outside. Once out-of-doors, she did   
run, all the way to her winter wonderland-to their special place. She didn't see Neal, but a note stuck on to a tree. It was   
a short poem. She grinned and read it.  
  
Snow, white and bright cannot   
Compare to my true love's light.   
It radiates from her,  
It's all that's in my sight.  
  
It's a lot better than some of his past attempts. A lot better - almost like he's a different person. It's so odd.   
  
While she was thinking, someone came up behind her and covered her eyes. Kel stiffened, but when she felt someone's   
lips on her cheek, she knew who it was. She smiled "Hello, Neal. Nice poem." She greeted him.  
  
"You really think so? I mean, after Cleon, it can't be that good." He removed his hands and she turned to face him.  
  
"You're right you know. About that."  
  
"Cleon's being better?"  
  
"No, Cleon's being good, they were, but yours is perfect." She kissed his forehead, standing on the tips of her toes   
to do so.   
  
Neal hugged her tight in return and said, "I'm glad that you liked it. I've had it forever, but could never give it   
to you."  
  
"I'm not that surprised that you didn't, you never gave anyone the poems."   
  
Neal just shrugged, "It felt right," and kissed her.  
  
Kel broke the kiss after a moment of thought, "Neal, what if I'm just another one of your crushes? What if you don't   
feel like this in a few weeks or even days?"  
  
Neal looked startled "Kel, please believe me. I've loved you for years. Those girls are just a cover-up. I love you   
with more love than my heart can hold or give. You've cut this eternal hole in me that no healer can mend. You alone fill   
that hole. With you alone I am whole."  
  
Kel smiled at her love, "That was even better than the poem. You really are very poetic, Neal. Very deep." He smiled   
and kissed her again.   
  
Kel loved it, but as much as it felt perfect and like they were made for each other, she felt a bit odd and Joren   
popped into her mind. His eyes piercing into her, but seeming like her knew a marvelous joke.   
  
"Kel, is something wrong? You're shaking." Neal sounded very worried.  
  
"Joren. Ugh! It's so annoying! It's like her knows something I don't and he keeps staring at me!" She burst in   
agitation, holding her head instead of Neal, whom her hands had previously encircled. Neal at first had a funny look on his   
face, that soon switched to anger.   
  
He leaned against a tree and sighed, "Maybe I can talk to him. Maybe he'll be civil for once. He hasn't been that   
venomous lately." Kel stood by him.   
  
"Neal, is that as gray hair?" she giggled and swiftly and sharply pulled it out. "That's odd. It's not gray," she   
frowned, confused. Neal had always had purely brown hair. "Neal, what color hair did you have as a baby?" she asked, the only   
explanation that she could get would be a result of this question.  
  
"Blonde, why?" he turned his head her direction, opening his closed eyes.  
  
"Oh, because this is blonde. That's odd, though. That you would get one now. Whatever." She shrugged and dropped the   
odd hair. "You look so serious and stressed." She said, turning him around and massaging his shoulders that had recently   
bothered him from a bad knock that always made them knot now. The funny thing was, though he relaxed, there was no knot like   
there usually was.  
  
"Kel." Neal, turned, grasped her waist and kissed her.  
  
When her released her, she asked "Why'd you ignore me at supper?"   
  
"I was thinking and acting for your sake, my dear. Now, we should get back before we get in trouble with Lord Wyldon."  
  
Kel smiled, kissed his cheek and started toward the edge of their clearing, "I'll race you."  
  
Neal winked at her, "You're on!"  



	3. My December

My December  
By Magelet (and Linkin Park)  
Saphron suggested this song to me and I absolutely love it. It's perfect. Thanx Saph!   
  
This is my December   
This is my time of the year   
This is my December   
This is all so clear  
  
"Neal, I need to take to you." They were in the library studying as usual with the study group, and Kel called Neal over by a   
far away book shelf. Neal lumbered over grinning.   
"I know you don't need help reaching a book, so do you need my scholarly advice on which book you need, or what?" He   
joked.  
"Neal, why have you been acting so odd lately?" she demanded  
He gave her a funny look, "What're you talking about?"  
"Fine." She threw up her hands and left. If he was going to play ignorant here, she could yell at him later.  
  
This is my December   
This is my snow-covered home   
This is my December   
This is me alone  
  
"You're so much sweeter than I ever thought you'd be. I've known you for years, and I never saw this side of you."   
Neal said later. He had his strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "I love you." He   
whispered in her ear. His voice was softer than earlier. It was softer, warmer, and...deeper?  
"I love you too, Neal, but why do you only act like you love me here? Everywhere else you're so... odd. You seem so   
ignorant, and leave Joren to give me the creeps every time he's within my sight." She touched his soft hair.  
"I've noticed that you seem to look at him enough, or make a discreet point of looking at him to see if he's looking   
at you. Maybe he's not so bad, Kel." She gave him a 'look'. "Or maybe he's trying to figure the size of noose he'd need to   
hang you."  
Kel giggled, "I don't know. But it's just so pretty and perfect out here. Let's just enjoy this." Inwardly, Kel   
frowned. Something wasn't right about the way he was acting.  
  
And I   
Just wish that I didn't feel   
Like there was something I missed   
  
"Tomorrow is the fencing competition for squires. And we're not using practice swords." Kel said later to her friends   
right before bedtime "It'll be great, but now I'm going to bed because I'm really tired." Her friends watched worriedly as   
she turned and headed back to her rooms, then exchanged a glance. Not one of them wasn't worried about her.  
  
And I   
Take back all the things I said   
To make you feel like that   
  
Kel was exhausted but couldn't sleep. She needed to talk to someone, and she had this strange notion that the person   
she needed was Joren. That thought scared her. Why would she want to talk to him? He gave her the creeps recently. She shook   
off that thought. 'Maybe Neal's right. Maybe he has changed. Any way, let's hope I don't get paired with anyone like Vinson   
who would gladly run me through if I missed the block. Well, on that soul bearing little note, I really should try to sleep.'  
  
And I   
Just wish that I didn't feel   
Like there was something I missed   
  
"Joren!" Kel yelled, wanting to cry. "He'll kill me. This is what he knew about. I don't know how, but somehow he   
knew. Oh Goddess help me," Kel raved as Cleon, who was right beside her stared. "He's just been waiting for his chance to get   
back at me and what could be more perfect than this." Kel was staring at the wall in paranoia. Cleon shook his head and   
steered her towards her rooms.  
  
And I   
Take back all the things that I said to you   
And I give it all away   
Just to have somewhere to go to   
  
"Look, Kel. You've, like, just snapped. If there's something wrong that you need to tell someone about or something   
that's bugging you, you can tell me. You may be sick of me, but I still love you and will do anything for you, especially   
keep a secret. That's easy. Come on Kel, tell me." Cleon coaxed  
  
Give it all away   
To have someone to come home to   
  
"I'm fine Cleon, and I won't tell you. I can't tell anyone. Now let me go, I need to warm up, we're up first." Kel   
snapped, shoving past him out of her rooms and into the hall, storming towards the fencing arena in which she would fight her   
nightmare. 'That's what he is, with his piercing blue eyes and white-blonde hair. It's enough to cut any girl to pieces until   
they see what he is inside.' She thought.  
  
This is my December   
These are my snow-covered dreams   
This is me pretending   
This is all I need   
  
A bell sounded to cue the fencers. Joren and Kel took off like a tornado whipping their swords around. No martial   
arts were allowed, so no punches or kicks would be thrown. Kel was almost shaking, but she could hear her friends encouraging   
her from the sides. She shut them out. She and Joren were the only two in the world. And only their swords mattered other   
than that. The foils that they were fencing with were sharper than anything so that the merest pick would draw blood and the   
victor was the first to do so.  
  
And I   
Just wish that I didn't feel   
Like there was something I missed   
  
At first each thrust or attempt to strike was easily blocked by the opponent. Then it got harder. Suddenly Joren spun   
around and went for her tummy, she had thought that he was going for her head, so she reacted so. Joren struck her across the   
belly. She heard her clothes rip and felt a sting. She saw bright red blood on Joren's sword. Looking slowly around, Kel saw   
all the faces or the shocked on-lookers, then the shock and horror on Joren's paled face. Ever so slowly, Kel looked at her   
stomach and saw a thick line of blood, her blood across her ripped shirt. She looked up at Joren once more and collapsed.   
  
And I   
Take back all the things I said   
To make you feel like that   
  
Kel saw white. A bright, white light. She shut her eyes and reached automatically for her bared stomach, which felt   
heavy for some reason, like there was a slight pressure. Using her other arm to cover her eyes, she gently touched what was   
on top of her. Her fingers fluttered over a familiar face and she smiled. "I'm glad you came."   
  
And I   
Just wish that I didn't feel   
Like there was something I missed   
  
Kel realized that the bottom part of her shirt had been cut off and she was in the infirmary, in Duke Baird's domain.   
"Kel, I can't stay long," whispered Neal's voice. They'll be coming back soon to check with you, this is the only time that I   
can have alone with you." He brushed his lips across the scar she had gained from her experience. Meet me in our special spot   
as soon as you can. He kissed her on the lips softly and said "Get some rest so that you'll be better than ever soon. I need   
you." Kel kissed him on the cheek then opened her eyes.  
  
And I   
Take back all the things that I said to you   
  
Her jaw dropped. It wasn't Neal. She gasped and started to say something only to find she was at a loss for words. He   
smiled. "Well, now you know it's me and not Neal. That's why he's been acting so funny to you. He has no clue what you're   
talking about. So, do you love Neal or me? I can be both thanks to a spell Numair gave me. It's amazing what a Gift can make.  
  
And I give it all away   
Just to have somewhere to go to   
  
"I... I can't believe it's actually you. You were so nice so sweet. I never knew anyone could act like that,   
especially you and especially to me. I don't know how I feel. And having this scar throbbing lightly doesn't help any at all."  
  
Give it all away   
To have someone to come home to   
  
"We all thought that you'd see what was happening and block it. You're usually so good at noticing the hidden attack.   
It's one of your charms." He said, making Kel actually smile. How did she feel about him? She wasn't quite sure. She did like   
him. That went without saying, she knew that, but did she love him like she did him as Neal?  
  
This is my December   
This is my time of the year   
  
"Kel, all the stuff, except when I was explaining Neal's behavior, I said was true. I love you more than anything in   
the world - more than life itself. Neal doesn't. He's a worried big brother. All the others are, well, some are worried little   
brothers, actually, but you get the point."  
  
This is my December   
This is all so clear   
  
"This was all perfect. It's winter, we had a wonderful special place, I had you, even though I didn't know that it   
was you, and it was perfect. Nothing could go wrong, but now everything has." A few unwanted tears leaked from her hazel eyes,   
now looking bright teal with emotion.   
  
Give it all away   
Just to have somewhere to go to   
  
"Oh I like you. I know that. I really like you a lot, but I need more time to figure out if I actually love you." She   
flung her arms around his neck. He smiled and held her close, kissing her cheek gently.  
  
Give it all away   
To have someone to come home to   
  
"Kel, I've got to go now. Let go of me love." He unwound he arms from his after removing his own. They're here. Don't   
tell anyone about this, please. Unless it will make life easier for you to confide in someone, but please try not to tell   
anyone. Can you imagine the reactions that this would bring up?" he opened the door.   
  
Give it all away   
Just to have somewhere to go to   
  
"Good day, Duke Baird, Your majesties, Lord Wyldon, Lioness..." he left with a wink, a hidden blown kiss, and a   
mouthed 'I love you Kel.' Kel snapped her eyes shut savoring the words and flinching at the thought of the Lioness seeing her   
like this.  
  
Give it all away   
To have someone to come home to  
  
Then she knew. She knew for sure how she felt. "I love you," she whispered, "I love you... (A/N: finished in the next chapter)  
  
  
Author note: Oh, and FYI, I'm not telling you who it is until the next chapter. All you know is that it's NOT Neal, and probably  
not Cleon. ~Magelet~  



	4. Spring Comes

Spring Comes  
  
A/N Okay, I started this story this way, and I'm going to finish it so, especially since most of you know any way. I'm letting   
you know that you might not want to read this unless you have read Squire as I copy a lot out of the book in this chapter. I   
know that Joren dies in Squire and that he deserves it, but that's what fanfiction's for, right?  
  
  
...Joren of Stone Mountain." Kel whispered, lying her head back down on the pillow and waiting for the door to open. Joren had   
been so horrible to her in the past, but now said he loved her, and she could believe him because of the way he kissed. After   
the people listed by Joren when he quit the room didn't enter, she let herself fall asleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"My honor?" Joren's voice rang through the courtroom. "What honor has a nation when a female lives among men and pretends to   
their profession of arms? What honor is there in forcing a good, brave knight like Wyldon of Cavall, a hero of the realm, to   
accept this creature into training and allow her to continue?" Kel humiliated and infuriated, stared at the floor.   
  
~ What was wrong with Joren? This felt so real, was it real? Was this really happening? ~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Cleon leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers. "Midwinter luck, Kel," he whispered, He turned crimson and strode down   
the hall.  
  
~ Had Cleon just kissed her? Had she liked it? What was going on? ~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A mocking voice sounded in her mind. It was Joren's from a talk they'd once had on the palace wall. "You'd make a fine wife   
for one of those big fellows-Cleon for instance. You could settle down and raise young giants." Kel stiffened.  
  
~ What was going on here? She was in Cleon's arms, not Joren's, and he was acting like he used to. What was happening to her   
life? ~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Cleon caught her and tugged her into a dark niche by the stands, where he kissed her warmly. Kel matched his warmth   
with hers; she liked the taste of him. "Good night sunrise," he whispered, and let her go.  
  
~ This almost scared her. She liked Cleon a lot more than Joren, and she hadn't thought that much was possible. And   
now, Joren was horrible, completely unbearable. Suddenly she remembered that she and Cleon had been together for a while and   
it was a lot better than sneaking around, not talking, and keeping secrets from her friends. ~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
On they walked through the crowds. If Cleon was nervous about his Ordeal, he said nothing. His grip on her fingers got   
tighter, the stops in alleys and corners for kisses became more frequent, as the afternoon wore on. When a shopkeeper placed   
lit torches on either side of his door, they knew their day was over. They found one last doorway. Wrapping their arms around   
each other, they kissed long and hard. Kel felt Cleon's heart beating against his ribs. She clung to him with all her strength   
as he clung back  
  
~ This feels so much more right than I do with Joren. ~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Joren on Stone Mountain waited. "Are you happy?" he snapped. "You got one of us somehow, you progressives. You can't   
even fight your own battles-"  
  
Kel jerked back. You'll be a wonderful father someday," she replied. "You're good at bedtime tales."  
  
"Once I'm a knight, you'd best keep an eye behind you, bitch." His voice was a viper's hiss, dripping with venom. "I'll be in   
your shadow, until one day you won't cast one ever again."  
  
~ Now Kel was terrified. This was all wrong. Joren was a beast, almost worse than ever. Deep down in her heart, she yearned   
for Cleon to hold her like he had during their relationship so long ago, or like he did here. ~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"My nephew is dead," the other stranger cried. "The Chamber of the Ordeal opened on his corpse."  
  
"Joren? Dead?" whispered Kel, horrified.  
  
~ 'Gods this is all too much! And I keep popping into different consciousness'' ~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kel didn't care if anyone saw. She wrapped her arms around Cleon and buried her face in his chest. "How long?" she   
whispered  
  
He stroked her hair. "All summer at least."  
  
She had nothing to say that wasn't pointless. Instead she turned her face up for his kiss.  
  
~ 'I wish I could figure all of this out.' Kel thought dreamily. ~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Wake up, Pearl of my Heart." Kel heard Cleon's voice cut through her dreams. "I should waste away in sorrow if my sunrise   
never awoke, but remained in eternal slumber, rendering my life unfit to live."  
  
Kel opened her eyes and saw Cleon sitting next to her in Duke Baird's domain. She smiled at him. After her dream, which was   
so real she could have sworn that she really had lived it, she realized that she didn't love Joren. He was the same scum he'd   
always be in her eyes, even if he'd acted like he had changed, her dream had uncovered a hidden passionate hatred in her. She   
loved Cleon, and that she was sure of now. "I love you Cleon." She whispered, "I'm so sorry for how I've been recently, I   
really do love you."  
  
Cleon grinned and kissed her softly. "I love you too Kel, and I always will, no matter what."  
  
  
A/N- I bet I had you going with that note at the top. *^-^*  



End file.
